


Solo

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Moving In Together, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “C’mon, honey, it’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before. And we’ve done some pretty dirty stuff already. Unless you’ve forgotten the time I eat you out while you were on the phone with Bull? Besides, it’s not like I don’t do it solo myself from time to time.”
Relationships: Sarah Bull/Benny Colón
Kudos: 2





	Solo

Bored and alone; that was how Sarah felt, despite having just taken a long, relaxing bath. But, after all, she had all the reasons to, considering that she had just spent the whole day moving into Benny’s apartment and he hadn’t been able to help at all, as busy as he was at TAC with a big case – and, as it was work, it wasn’t like she could complain, not when, at times, she was even worse than him, especially with deadline close.

She checked the watch. It was over half past nine, and she still had what looked like _tons_ of boxes to empty, but she didn’t feel like continuing any longer; her sore muscles had just slightly beneficiated from the bath, she didn’t want to sweat any longer, she was fed up with mixing her life with Benny’s (in a material way) and besides, she didn’t want to disturb the nice lady from downstairs who had brought take-away from the Puerto Rican restaurant down the street and who loved Benny with a passion.

She opened the French window of their bedroom- it still felt strange, almost foreign on the tip of her tongue, _theirs,_ not just hi any longer – and leaned against the balustrade, taking in the breezy night, inhaling the thousands of different scents- the restaurants, the flowers, the pollution, the life- that was all New York and that she could smell from the third floor. 

She sighed, and leaving the doors open, the curtains softly dancing, she came back inside, letting the bath towel slip on the floor. Naked as the day she was born, her body engulfed by the scent of jasmines from her lotion, Sarah went through benny’s things, she looked at shirts and t-shirts alike, and then decided on a simple white number, a shirt Benny had worn just once, one time they had gone dancing. The fabric still smelled like him, of his extremely masculine aftershave, and it brought back memories of all the times she had seen him fighting in a court of law.

She laid down on her lover’s bed – huge and dark and wood and metal and just _male –_ in the semi-darkness, lulled by the breeze caressing her heated skin. 

Biting her lips, she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift, bringing back to memory recollections and memories and sensations of their bodies melting together as Benny entered her, his weight on top of her body, his lips mapping, tasting licking, kissing, devouring as he got lost in her depths, buried in Sara’s lithe body to the hilt. 

She bit her lips as she tapped – _tap, tap, tap –_ rhythmically on her clit. She gasped, foretasting things to come (literally) feeling wet heat between her legs, drenching the bedsheets.

She had a need to scratch, she was all alone and she needed to scratch it _now,_ so she calmly cupped her sex, her thumb pressing on her clit as she pushed one finger inside, slowly, almost tentatively. She gasped, again and again and again, at the onslaught of sensations. It had been too long, and yet… her body remembered all too well how to please herself. But solo wasn’t the same as when she was in Benny’s hands. 

“Please, don’t stop on my account,” she heard Benny chuckle, and she shrieked, almost jumping. Blushing, she pushed the shirt down to cover her sex, curling up in a ball.

Benny smiled, and, slipped off his dress shoes, he joined Sarah on their bed. He leaned on his side, propped up on his elbow, facing his lady-love. 

A lady-love who kept silent, unable to meet his eyes, like she was ashamed of what the up-and-coming lawyer had just been witness to. 

“C’mon, honey, it’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before. _And_ we’ve done some pretty dirty stuff already. Unless you’ve forgotten the time I eat you out while you were on the phone with Bull?” He told her, in a rather sweet tone, his eyes full of love. He chuckled lightly, and adjusted a rebel lock of hair behind her ear. “Besides, it’s not like I don’t do it solo myself from time to time.”

“Really?” She asked, almost shyly, and Benny nodded. He leaned over her frame, his breath hot on her neck, as he whispered right into her ear. 

“Yeah. I still remember the first time I dragged you dancing to that nightclub… the next day, I jerked off under the shower and I just couldn’t come. The more I thought back to the way you rubbed against me on the dancefloor, wearing just _scraps_ of fabric, making me so fucking horny, the harder I got… it took me _hours_ to come, and I kept chanting your name as it was a filthy prayer… ”

Gasping, blushing and _burning_ all over at the filthy confession coming from the good Catholic guy who still went to mass every Sunday, Sarah slowly leaned in his touch, with heavy lids. She nuzzled Benny’s neck, her open mouth tasting his salty, golden skin. She felt his desire, hot, hard and heavy against her, and she pushed her hand between their bodies, searching for his zipper. Benny shook his head, and stopped her. Slowly, crazily so, he unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing, and he uncovered her breasts to his sight- full, flushed, with long, hard nipples.

“Let me do it,” he breathed, swallowing. “Play with your breasts and let me do it. let me touch you. Let me make you come. _Please.”_

She just didn’t have the answer to deny him anything- let alone let out a single word to actually answer him. She just couldn’t, not when Benny looked and sounded like a seasoned actor straight out of a good quality porno.

So, she just nodded, lost in the sight of her lover next to her, and grabbed her breasts. She pushed them together, stroked the soft, pale skin, and pinched between two fingers the already hard nipples. Her lips parted on the note of a high-pitched moan, her eyes only a slit that barely allowed he to see the streetlights illuminating in chiaroscuro the silky bed.

“God, you are so fucking beautiful, Sarah… how did I live without you for so long? I so fucking hate Bull… keeping his baby sister all to himself…” He murmured against her skin, his gaze fixed on her heated core, as his fingers skimmed tentatively over her engorged sex. 

He felt her wetness even before he got to touch her- his Sarah was positively _soaked_ to her knees, drenched in liquid pleasure- and sighed as he pushed two fingers inside of her wet canal, knuckles- deep, pushing with the heel of his rough hand against her clit.

She bit her lips, and Benny stopped, dead in his tracks, his lips in a straight line. “Don’t,” he ordered her, stern, turning Sarah on even more. “Don’t you fucking dare holding back, hon.” He hissed the words between clenched teeth, and she opened her mouth, her tongue licking her lips as she panted, sighed, moaned- a filthy symphony whose sounds were getting mixed with the lively cacophony that was the New York night. Satisfied, Benny smiled brightly and open, grinning – a smile that reached his lively dark eyes, lighting his whole being, body and soul, up. 

Sarah felt like crying, and she swallowed, her eyes burning with unshed tears of happiness, realizing, maybe just for the first time since she and Benny had gotten together, that that was what being in love felt like.

With a punishing rhythm, Benny started to thrust his fingers in and out of her vag, quickly, pushing harder and harder against her clit. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t say a word, beg. Open-mouthed, she felt like she was short-circuiting, literally seeing stars behind her eyelids.

Panting, Benny dry-humped her, still fully clothed, and the instant she stiffed in his arms, covering his fingers with her hot, liquid pleasure as she breathlessly came, he followed her into the abyss, coming into his own pants.

“Next time,” He swallowed, panted exhausted, and yet his voice was laced with mirth and humor. “Remember me to get naked before fingering you.”

“As you wish, my lord,” Sarah chuckled, her mouth still lingering against his crazypulse. She put some distance between them, and stared at her lover with a naughty little smile, as she guided his hand out of her sex, interlacing their fingers. Without breaking eye-contact, she brought his soaked fingers to her mouth, and lapped at his hand, licking his skin clean off of her juices.

Benny swallowed, unable to take his eyes away from the pornographic spectacle of his very naked girlfriend licking her own juices off of his fingers with such gusto.

God, that woman was going to be the death of him, one way or another. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” He asked her, transfixed by the dirty how she was still putting on, lost in her moans and pants. 

“Not enough,” She answered, mocking him. Her knee rubbed against his groin, and she sighed, moaned dreamily as she felt something springing to life beneath the cloth, hard and hot and heavy and just oh so big, big enough to fill her pussy in that just perfect way. 

“So… is it your way of demanding round two?”He asked her, lifting, quizzical, an eyebrow.

She laughed, getting lost in his eyes- big and soft and dark and that said so much more than the words escaping his lips.

“Yeas, yes it is, sweetheart.”She kissed the corner of his mouth, cuddling against her favorite lawyer in the whole wide world. “We definitely have time for round two.” 


End file.
